Silver Coated Chocolate
by Mishka89
Summary: Easter!fic: Dean and Sam are out hunting the Easter Bunny. But is everything as it seems? Random OneShot!


**Title: **Silver Coated Chocolate

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. The Winchesters or the Supernatural story. They belong to the CW and the wicked Mr Kripke. I do however own an exact replica of Dean's amulet so HA :) lol

**Summary: **Easter!fic: Dean and Sam are out hunting the Easter Bunny. But is everything as it seems?

**A/N: **This is just an Easter!fic I thought up. It was this or some kind of egg hunt or something. If this is similar to anyone else's Easter!fic's or whatever I apologize but it's completely coincidental because I haven't read any Easter!fic's yet. This I guess could be kind of a crack!fic because it's pretty screwed up. I really need to get a therapist or something lol. Did you know that apparently Australia eats more chocolate at Easter than any other country in the world?! Not surprising, seeing as I myself have a two foot pile next to my bed lol. It's going to take me ages to eat. And I'm rambling. So just wanted to say HAPPY EASTER to everyone!! And I hope you all have a great holiday!

**A/N2: **To anyone who is reading Fall From Grace, I'm still working on the Epilogue. I've been super busy! School's off it's nut with assignments coming at me left and right and family birthdays and such. But I only have a bit more to write so I'm aiming for sometime next week ;) It is coming!

**WARNING: **Just a little disturbing imagery and swearing.

* * *

"The Easter Bunny?" Sam asks in shock for the hundredth time from his sitting position on the bed while he watches his older brother pack his duffle. 

"Yes Sam, the Easter Bunny." Dean replies for the equal hundredth time.

"But Dean, the Easter Bunny doesn't exist." The younger Winchester says like he's explaining the most obvious thing to a five year old.

"Well apparently it does, and if what I've been reading is true it's one nasty son of a bitch. So stop gapping at me, get your shit together. We got a bunny to hunt." Dean says then he's out the door.

Five hours later the Winchester boys are crouching behind a large bush and watching as the Easter Bunny devours a small human arm. Sam feels like he's going to be sick. There is no body belonging to the arm and judging from the amount of blood and gore covering the bunny's fluffy white fur, they aren't going to find one. And here was Sam in all of his stupidity believing that the Easter Bunny would only eat chocolate eggs. Fuck, he's so going to be sick.

Well he would have been sick if his brother didn't elbow him in the ribs and single them to get ready. Sam glares at his brother and then realizes that Dean looks as bad as he feels. Well at least it's getting to the un-gettable-to Dean Winchester too. Though seeing a crazed giant white bunny rabbit with scraggly gore and blood covered fury, huge bent ears, giant claws and rabid yellow bloodshot eyes chowing down on a human arm should get to anyone.

Dean signals Sam to take the monsters right so he can circle back around to the things left. Sam nods his agreement then they both crept quietly from their hiding places. Sam moves quietly like he was trained, he barely makes a noise as he stalks towards the bunny with his weapon drawn, locked and loaded in front of him.

Apparently those big ears aren't just for show because before Sam can react the Easter Bunny has dropped the half chewed arm and is moving towards him, so fast he only sees a blurred flash of white. The next thing he knows there is a sharp pain in his stomach and he's flying across the clearing and landing head first into a tree with the force of being hit by a fucking truck.

Sam is blinking his eyes open in what he assumes is a few moments later. Everything is blurry at first but the it all clears out and he can see Dean and the Easter Bunny doing a grotesque dance courtesy of the bunny lashing out with it's giant razor sharp claws and Dean ducking, dodging and rolling away to evade them and trying to grab his lost weapon.

The youngest Winchester watches the dance for as long as it takes to realize that Dean needs his help. He struggles to his feet, sharp pain in his stomach and swimming vision stopping him and he feels as if he's going to hurl or pass out at any given second. But Dean needs his help and he's not going to let the fucking Easter Bunny of all things take his big brother out!

So Sam pushes past the pain and searches around for his dropped gun. He finds it a few meters closer to the retarded tango his brother and the bunny are still doing and snatches it up. The move is pulling on the wound on his stomach which he has just realized was caused by the goddamned bunny's claws and is bleeding at an alarming rate. Fuck!

As he unsteadily raises the shotgun he yells at Dean to hit the deck which his brother promptly does before he shoots the bunny in the heart and then again in the head. The look on the thing's face is priceless; total shock, and the only words that Sam can think of to describe it is something along the lines of a doped up heroin bunny on a bad day.

He shakes his head trying to clear the fuzz and then drops to his knees, just in time to see the bunny explode covering him and Dean with a pile reeking mucus and half eaten human and jesus, this time he really is going to fucking puke because that right there? Is sick! Well at least the special chocolate silver coated rounds worked like they had hoped. Who would have thought that the Easter Bunny was allergic to chocolate?

As Sam pitches forward Dean grabs a hold of his shoulders and lays him back onto his back so he can inspect the damage done to his little brother which he didn't get a chance to do while he and the bunny were doing to waltz. Sam looks up at his brother with wide eyes and sees the sudden fear and panic there, "How bad?" he asks and fuck, he really is going to be sick. Especially if his head doesn't stop spinning and his stomach doesn't stop hurting like a fucking bitch!

"It's not that bad. You're going to be fine." Dean says shakily but they both know he's lying. Sam's fading and fading fast.

Sam can't keep his eyes open anymore, his stomach is pulsing and contracting like it wants to run away from him and he really doesn't blame it. He can hear Dean yelling at him to open his eyes and stay awake but he can't. He's thinks he mouthed the word sorry but he can't too sure. All his senses are fading away from him until there is just blackness.

When Sam wakes up he's covered in sweat and breathing fast. His head is throbbing but he can ignore it because his stomach is having a fucking fit. He has a few seconds to register the fact that he's laying in a bed before he's up and out of it running to the bathroom he somehow knows is there and throwing up in the toilet. He dimly realizes that he's back in the motel room and wonders how Dean got them both back not to mention clean them up because the rank smell from the bunny's insides is gone. Not that he's not grateful.

"Seriously Sammy, what the hell did I tell you when I gave you that chocolate? I specifically said 'Don't wolf it down like you always do because you always end up sick and you think you'd learn your lesson by now!'" Dean says from the doorway.

Sam stops heaving and it takes a few moments to realize that he's in the hotel room because he never left and there was no hunt. No Easter Bunny. Just a bag full of different sorts of chocolate that Dean gave him for Easter. Sam raises his head and glares at his brother's smirking face.

"Hey, don't say I didn't warn you Sam. There was enough chocolate there to last like a month. I don't even know how you managed to eat it at all."

Sam just shoots a death glare at Dean and goes back to heaving. Honestly, he'd prefer that a bag of chocolate did this to him than a rabies infested fucking Easter Bunny.

* * *

I tried a new style of writing for this one. I don't think I've ever posted anything in present tense but this one just kind of happened like that. Let me know if it works and if you liked the story :) I was going for humor. Here's hoping that it worked lol. 

Mishka xXx


End file.
